


"Don’t Hate the Player, Hate the Gaymer"

by wolfjillyjill



Series: Werewolf AU (Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Clarke loves it, Clexa Week 2019, Clexaweek2019, Day 5, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Relationship, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Human Clarke, I have no shame, Kingdom Hearts mentioned, Lexa is a super gaming nerd, Lexa is shy but a beast in the bedroom, Nerdy Gamer Lexa, Popular Girl Clarke Griffin, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Raven is the number one matchmaker, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, She's Thirsty for her Alpha Girlfriend, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, They can't get enough of each other, Thirsty Clarke Griffin, This gets really filthy at the end, Tinder AU & Nerd/Popular Trope, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Lexa, Werewolf!Lexa, human!clarke, sex with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: She was going to give up on using the app entirely, until she stumbled upon the profile of a 21-year-old alpha female whom coincidentally was attending the same college as her and was majoring in game design. In her profile picture she had the greenest eyes, long brown hair that was all spilling over one shoulder, wore black rimmed glasses, and had this really shy but captivating smile and look about her that Clarke just couldn’t keep her attention away from.Her short bio talked about how she was into gaming, comics, movies, scented candles, flowers, and just looking for someone who gets her. Clarke wasn’t sure if they’d connect much, considering Clarke had never dated anyone who was remotely nerdy/geeky before, but something kept telling her to swipe right, so she did.akaRaven signs Clarke up on a Tinder App that specifically matches up Werewolves x Humans to help her find a new beau. Clarke didn't think she'd ever really find anyone, until she sees the profile of Werewolf Nerd, Lexa, and the unexpected happens. (based off a tumblr prompt)akaThe Popular Human Girl Clarke x Nerdy Gamer Werewolf Alpha Girl Lexa au that no one asked for.





	"Don’t Hate the Player, Hate the Gaymer"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, three stories posted in the same week? What madness is this??
> 
> lol anyway, be warned, this...is filthy, utterly irredeemable in any fashion. I'm definitely going to hell and I'm taking ya'll with me. Hopefully you all have a good time while you're on your way there and reading this.
> 
> This is also my third contribution to Clexa Week 2019, had a lot of fun with this one.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, they are what keeps this writing gravy train going.

“Don’t Hate the Player, Hate the Gaymer”

“God, shit, fucking fuck!”

Clarke cracks a smile as she watches her girlfriend as she, once again, loses what seems to be the battle of a lifetime. The alpha groaned and slammed the Playstation 4 controller in her hand to the ground, cursing at it like it was the most vile thing on the planet.

“I fucking had him! This game is cheating, how the hell did he catch me!? I swear I rolled out of the way just in time.” Lexa grumbled, staring angrily at the screen.

It showed the character she was playing, ‘Sora, I think she said his name was’, floating in an air of darkness with what looked like his heart levitating outside his body. Clarke wasn’t really a fan of gaming herself, but she loved watching Lexa play them. It made her heart throb watching her nerdy werewolf lover get so wrapped up in her digital worlds and characters. And seeing the alpha get all angry and revved up during difficult portions of her games made her throb in…other places.

It surprised Clarke everyday as she fell for this woman more and more as they spent time together, simply because Lexa just didn’t fall into her ‘usual type’ category. Growing up, she’d always been one of the popular girls. Hung out with the most distinguished social circles, top of her class, head cheerleader, perfectly blonde haired/blue eyed girl next door type that had all sorts of suitors throwing their hats in the ring to catch her affections.

She was at the top of the food chain, so to speak. The same could be said when she attended college, but unfortunately, her love life had taken a deep dive after she caught her boyfriend of three years, Finn Collins, cheating on her with a girl, Raven, whom was totally unaware Clarke even existed. They both dumped him and ended up becoming best friends after that. Raven bounced back rather quickly though, snagging herself an older werewoman, Anya, just shy of eight months after, but Clarke had been so traumatized by what happened with Finn, that she’d kind of given up on finding love entirely.

Raven, being the greatest friend that ever lived, decided to do something about that.

“You did what!???” Clarke nearly choked as she tried to comprehend what her friend had just informed her.

“I said, I made you an account on this werewolf x human Tinder dating app.”

“Why the hell would you do that!??”

Raven shrugged nonchalantly, “Because, Clarkey, it’s been nearly two years and you still have yet to slay the dragon that is your sexual frustration.”

“I am not sexually frustrated!” Clarke tried to defend. “These classes have just been very intense, and I need to get my midterm paper done soon or else I’ll have to take Global Civilization over again. I’m just under a lot of pressure, it’s our junior year.”

Raven scuffs. “Please, I’ve seen you juggle three semester papers, an organic chemistry midterm, two final projects for your supernatural anatomy classes, and help with the college LGBTQ+ cabaret event all in the same month without breaking a sweat.” Raven smirks. “But after you caught Anya getting balls deep inside me three weeks ago, a wonderful experience by the way, you’ve been giving the grumpy cat a run for his money. Don’t think I haven’t heard you messing around with Cornelius (her trusty vibrator) in your room then throwing the poor little bastard against a wall after you couldn’t get off.”  

“T-that’s…not true, I-I…” Clarke feels as her entire body language betrays her and Raven’s smirk grows wider. Clarke sighs in defeat. “Fineeeeee, maybe I am a little…” She gestures her hands in the air. “…frustrated.”

Raven nods her head in triumph. “See, you can’t bullshit a master bullshitter, Clarke.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, because as infuriating as Raven could be, the woman was in fact a bonafide genius and could read Clarke like a book. “Whatever Rae, so, why exactly did you sign me up for a werewolf x human tinder app though? Wouldn’t regular tinder work just fine?”

Raven crosses her arms confidently, “Because, from what I’ve gathered from my lovely wolfie girlfriend, Weres are the most loyal when it comes to dating and absolute beasts in the bedroom, both things I can definitely confirm from personal experience. And all the things a romantically broken blondie like yourself needs.”

Clarke was very skeptical at first, but like all of Raven’s greatest ideas, it had a bumpy start that resulted in success. Clarke had met a few interesting matches on the app, of various sexes and types. There was a beta named Roan that she clicked with, but they ended up working better as friends. Then there was an omega, Niylah, that she dated for a few weeks before they decided to call it quits. And an alpha named Wells that was really sweet, but they just had zero chemistry.

She was going to give up on using the app entirely, until she stumbled upon the profile of a 21-year-old alpha female whom coincidentally was attending the same college as her and was majoring in game design. In her profile picture she had the greenest eyes, long brown hair that was all spilling over one shoulder, wore black rimmed glasses, and had this really shy but captivating smile and look about her that Clarke just couldn’t keep her attention away from.

Her short bio talked about how she was into gaming, comics, movies, scented candles, flowers, and just looking for someone who gets her. Clarke wasn’t sure if they’d connect much, considering Clarke had never dated anyone who was remotely nerdy/geeky before, but something kept telling her to swipe right, so she did.

Fast forward a year and a half later, and here they were.

A small growl escapes Lexa’s lips as she stares daggers at the screen and presses ‘continue’. She goes at it with this guy, Riku-Ansem-something, and gets taken down again two more times, bringing the grand total to 15 losses.

“Fucking fuck! Fuck you!” The alpha snarls, her teeth baring.

Clarke can practically see the hackles on the werewolf rising like blades of grass on her revealing arms. It was summer time, so Lexa was wearing her favorite The Last of Us tank top, which rose in certain places. Clarke’s eyes roamed hungrily over the alpha’s tensing biceps, the extension of her neck. How stuck out her heavenly sculpted jaw was in defiance towards the game, and the fitness of her lower tatted back and toned shoulders were on display.

Clarke had to squeeze her legs shut as she marveled at the wild creature in front of her. Each snarl and growl sending shivers down her spine and arousal pooling her panties. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to have Lexa, but she also knew how agitated the alpha could get if she was interrupted during her gaming sessions. She wouldn’t stop for anything, not until this boss was beaten. ‘But, maybe with a little motivation…’ That’s when an idea came to mind.

Clarke graciously rises from her spot on their couch and stealthily makes her way towards the brooding alpha. Lexa is sitting in front of the tv. Hunched over in defeat, irritation coming off her like a furnace.  Clarke slowly starts kneeling behind her, sliding her hands and arms down Lexa’s shoulders, to her arms, to her torso; her head propping on her girlfriend’s right shoulder.

“My poor puppy,” She says with a sweetness that makes Lexa’s little ears twitch at the pet name. “still can’t figure out how to take this guy down yet, huh?”

Lexa sighs heavily. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I equipped the Chocobo blade, I dodge his attacks like crazy, I try to heal as much as possible, but still, I can’t…” Another small growl leaves her throat. “…I just can’t do it.”

Clarke kisses her cheek softly, wraps her arms around the alpha’s neck and shoulders in a show of comfort. “Yes you can, baby. I’m sure they didn’t create this thing with the intention of you never beating it. You just have to keep trying till you get it.”

Lexa grumbles. “It feels hopeless, though. I’ve never had this much trouble with a game boss in my entire life. Even the Smelter Demon in Dark Souls 2 wasn’t this challenging for me. Sephiroth was a pain in the ass, but I made it past him after three tries. The cougars in Red Dead were a hassle, but I got them too. Hell, I even managed to own The Witcher Wild Hunt’s nightmare mode without breaking too much of a sweat.”

Clarke has no idea what Lexa was talking about, but it all just kept making her smile more and her panties wetter by the minute. ‘God, I love this nerd.’

“I fucking hate this guy. How am I supposed to beat this game if I can’t go through him?? Dammit.” She squeezes the controller in frustration and Clarke can practically feel the steam coming off her skin.

“Well, I have an idea…” She nuzzles her nose into Lexa’s wild hair. “…how about we raise the stakes a bit and see if that doesn’t push your mind into strategic overdrive?”

Lexa turns her head slightly, enough that Clarke can see her brows furrowing. “What do you mean?”

‘Here we go.’

“If you manage to beat Riku, Ansem, whatever his name is, on your next try…” Clarke brings her lips to Lexa’s ears and speaks in a sultry tone, “…I’ll let you fuck me, in the ass.”

The sound of the controller dropping startles Clarke for a second, but she remains in her current position.

“W-what…?”

Clarke smirks. “I said, I’ll let you put your cock in my ass, if you can take that silver haired guy down in the next match.”

Lexa is silent. Stunned. But Clarke can tell by the small tent beginning to form between the alpha’s legs that her girlfriend is definitely feeling a lot more motivated than she did a few minutes ago. She gives Lexa a second to get her bearings, before she speaks again, “What do you say stud-muffin? Think you’re up to the challenge?”

She feels as Lexa swallows hard against Clarke’s arm and nods her head slowly.

“Go get ‘em then, puppy.” Clarke says before she uses her hand to make Lexa press the ‘continue’ option on the screen and sits just behind Lexa, watching with great interest.

And just like that, suddenly the werewolf isn’t so bad at the game anymore.

She becomes unbelievably focused. Blocking and countering Riku’s attacks with precision. Jumping, gliding, and dodging her way past all his specials. Healing just in the nick of time on queue and using some spell that temporarily allows her to have a shield of wind around her body and take less damage from hits. Clarke may not understand the intricacies of what is taking place in front of her, but she’s loving every minute of watching her handsome nerd meeting her greatest enemy at every play, knowing that she’s doing it for the chance to fuck her girlfriend in one of the most intimate ways possible.

It’s another dodge, then use of a thundaga attack before Lexa finally gets Riku right where she wants him and the sound that plays after every boss is defeated triggers. Lexa wastes no more time after that. There’s a cutscene that looks like it was about to come on, but Lexa decides to pause it, push her controller aside then swiftly turn to Clarke, pulling her into a heated kiss. It’s sloppy and desperate, not at all tender, but hot as hell and has Clarke melting like putty in her girlfriends’ hands.

Despite Lexa normally being very shy, borderline submissive, and catering, the alpha is impossibly dominating and unrelenting when she is aroused beyond reason. Kind of like how she was now. She doesn’t take Clarke to their bedroom, doesn’t take her time undressing Clarke and Clarke doing the same for the werewolf, and she doesn’t go into what can feel like hours of foreplay to build Clarke up. No. Not tonight. Tonight Lexa conquered a magnificent challenge and she’s eager as all hell to claim her just rewards for her pain and suffering. And quite frankly, Clarke loves it.

The alpha growls into their kiss, licking at Clarke’s bottom lip, then diving in when the human opens her mouth. Their tongues meet and the feeling has Clarke desperately clinging onto Lexa’s pulsing biceps to keep her grounded on the earth as much as possible, their chests meeting in the middle. Lexa uses her supernatural strength to rip and shred Clarke’s shirt and shorts from her body. The pieces, littering the carpeted floor below them. Clarke is grateful she was only wearing some throwaway pajamas, because there was definitely no way that she’d be able to salvage them.

Lexa roughly pulls down her bra, exposing very erect pinkish nipples that has the alpha salivating. “Later, I’m going to have my way with these too.” She claims, the predatory look in her eyes showing that she is sealing that goal away indeed, “Right now, I’m going to take what I really want.”

“Yes…” Clarke, breathless and begging as her lover’s rare boldness takes control. “…please, take me. Take whatever you want.”

Lexa kisses her again before she forceful turns her around and pushes Clarke onto her belly. The human moans as her girlfriend hikes her up on her knees and pulls her ass backwards till it’s high in the air; her face, buried into the carpet with her arms spread above her head. Lexa pulls the thin, lacey black thong she was wearing down till it bunches around her knees.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” She compliments as her hands roam and massage the soft creamy flesh of Clarke’s cheeks.

Lexa meticulously spreads her cheeks apart, keeping an oddly gentle hold onto them before she pushes her face forward and the tip of her tongue makes contact with Clarke’s smallest hole. Clarkes’ chanting of moans are muffled as she leans her forehead into the carpet. Her body trembling at the feeling of the werewolf’s slim and talented tongue lapping and prodding at a place that she’s only ever allowed Lexa to venture to. Lexa was the only one whom she’d ever revealed enjoying anal sex to, and instead of backing away in disgust, Lexa welcomed her desires and eagerly participated in this extremely high form of intimacy.   

Clarke imagined Lexa would be find with using toys on her, fucking her, and using her fingers in her ass every now and then, but she was pleasantly shocked when the alpha expressed interest in rimming her. It’s nothing she’d ever experienced before, but after the first time, it became something that found itself very high in her top five.

“O-oh my, g-god…” Clarke gasps for breath, her nails digging into the floor as she continues to be ravished by Lexa. Her tongue, pushing past that tight ring and into forbidden depths. She was in a valley of wonderous sin, and she’d never want to return from it for any reason whatsoever. “…f-fuck!”

Suddenly, Lexa stops her teasing. Clarke is about to whine and protest, until she hears what sounds like pants unbuckling.

‘Yes, oh, yes. Hurry, please. Please, Lexa.’ Her mind is a slave to the feeling, and she feels zero shame for it.

Tears of relief nearly all from her eyes as she feels the head of Lexa’s cock touching along the outside of her hole. She can feel Lexa’s precum as it smears along it, and her eyes roll to the back of her head as Lexa pushes forward. It breaks the first barrier, the second, the third. All things that were keeping Clarke pieced together, shatters in a tapestry of pleasure and sweet rightful wrongness.

“Fuck, Clarke, you’re so tight…” Lexa moans as her cock is engulfed in extreme tightness and heat. Driving her senses to the positive ten thousandths of elation and reprieve. Making her feel powerful as her beautiful and perfect human lover falls at the seams with her in their combined satisfaction.

Lexa carefully, slowly edges her way inside until she hits what she knows is Clarke’s limit. They stay there, basking in the moment of tenderly scarce connection. Loving one another more than they ever thought was possible. Trusting in each other on a level most could only dream of.

When Clarke wiggles her ass, giving Lexa her ‘go ahead’ signature, Lexa pulls out till a decent amount of the tip is left then slams her hips forward. Burying herself within Clarke’s delicious tightness once more.

“Ahhhh!” Clarke moans and pants as Lexa holds her hips in place and fucks her senselessly. Her pelvis, slapping with insistence against Clarke’s rear. The echoing sounds mixed with Clarke’s cries, motivating her in ways only the love of her life could.

Lexa growls affectionately as her movements speed up. Her thrusts, more powerful in their delivery. It leaves Clarke as crippling, drooling, moaning mess of a woman at Lexa’s mercy. Lexa hits just the right spot that has Clarke singing like a canary. Falling apart, being reborn, and soaring all over again.

But Lexa doesn’t stop.

She keeps her pace, fucking Clarke through her orgasm. The alpha bends over the human’s back, her breath in ear, “You’re so good, such a good girl for me.”

“O-oh, f-fuck…” Clarke, breaking even further at hearing Lexa’s dominance seeping through with a vengeance.

“I’m gonna make you cum. Again. Again. And again. Until your hole is gaping and forever marked as mine.”

Clarke screams as the implication alone throws her over the edge again, into a semi-third one that follows. And Lexa, honest as always, stays true to her word. The alpha fucks Clarke into their carpet for what feels like a never-ending journey. Until she’s spilled her load into Clarke’s sweet hole not once, but twice. The werewolf’s cum, dripping down both their legs and falling from her hole when Lexa finally pulls out of her.

It’s after that, that her soft nerd girl returns to take the reins.

She gets some paper towels from their kitchen and does a quick wipe down on both of them before she goes to their bathroom and runs a nice warm tub with Clarke’s favorite citrus scent breathing from the steam. Lexa gathers Clarke’s limp body in her arms bridal style, carries her love, and then situates them both into piping hot but soothing water. Lexa lays Clarke’s back against her front, she picks up a nearby wash cloth, and fondly cleans Clarke of all of their combined release and sweat.

Clarke sighs in content, leaning back comfortably against her caring alpha. “You’re my favorite, you know that right?”

Lexa plants small sweet kisses along her shoulders, neck, to just under her ear. Purrs vibrating from her chest and grounding the both of them. “And you’re the only one that could ever push me to be the very best there ever was.”

Clarke pauses. “Was that a Pokémon reference?”

Lexa playfully smiles into her shoulder. “Maybe.”

“I’m done with you.” Clarke pretends an attempt to move away from the alpha and Lexa whines in response, pulling her back to where she belonged. Clarke giggles as her lovely werewolf nuzzles and grips at her ticklish spots. Making her reaffirm the one thought she always feels when it comes to Lexa.

‘I’m so in love with this nerd.’

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on Tumblr again, you can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
